Aldor
The Aldor are a Burning Crusade faction, found primarily in Shattrath City and Shadowmoon Valley. They are an ancient order of draenei priests once led by the Prophet Velen and now led by High Priestess Ishanah. The Aldor are at odds with the Scryers, though both factions are dedicated to assisting the group of naaru known as the Sha'tar in their fight against the Burning Legion. Lore Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Aldor: :The Aldor are an ancient order of draenei priests who revere the naaru, and to this day they assist the naaru known as the Sha'tar in their battle against Illidan and the Burning Legion. Though they have suffered much at the hands of the blood elves who later became the Scryers, they have put aside open warfare for the sake of the Sha'tar. The Aldor's most holy temple lies on the Aldor Rise, overlooking the city from the west. __TOC__ Draenei Players and the Aldor Draenei players are automatically friendly with the Aldor and hostile with the Scryers. This is probably because the Aldor are all draenei, and all blood elves, including those that belong to the Scryers, are hostile to the draenei. However, this does not mean that Draenei players are restricted to the Aldor; they may choose to join the Scryers if that is what they wish. Reputation Reputation gains with Aldor correspond with a 10% greater loss of reputation with Scryers. Until Players looking to gain the higher reputation ranks ( , ) may wish to save non-repeatable quests until after reaching . Turning in 10 to Adyen the Lightwarden in Aldor Rise will grant reputation with Aldor. There is also a repeatable quest for single Mark turn-ins which yields rep. These marks drop from low ranking Burning Legion members found in most zones in Outland, including the two camps north of Auchindoun in the Bone Wastes of Terrokar Forest. Approximately 220 Marks are required to go from friendly to honored. In addition these quests provide Sha'tar reputation; per 10 or reputation per single turn in. Players who also desire Kurenai or Mag'har reputation may prefer killing orcs at Kil'Sorrow Fortress in southeastern Nagrand, as they yield as well as 10 Kurenai or Mag'har reputation per kill. Until You may turn in Marks upon hitting the 68th level, you may also turn in at the same rates as . These drop from high-ranking followers of the Burning Legion. (i.e. 68 or greater). These mobs may be found in Blade's Edge Mountains, Netherstorm, and Shadowmoon Valley. If you wish, you may turn in the higher level Marks before honored reputation. In Blade's Edge Mountains, grinding in Death's Door is the most compact group of mobs that drop . It will take 840 or 60 to reach exalted if no other source of reputation is utilized. Fel Armaments may be turned in at any time to Ishanah, High Priestess of Aldor inside the Shrine of Unending Light on the Aldor Rise. This will increase your reputation with Aldor by 350 per hand-in. In addition to reputation gains, you will receive Holy Dust, a currency used to purchase shoulder enchants in the Aldor bank. Approximately 17 are required to go from Friendly to Honored. Switching to Aldor To change your faction from the Scryers to the Aldor to access their crafting recipes (and undo all reputation progress you have made), find Sha'nir, an Aldor in Lower City. She offers a repeatable quest for 8x . Once you are with the Aldor, you may no longer receive this quest. Rewards See also: Aldor vs. Scryer Quests Notes: * Some quests have the same name by both the Scryer and the Aldor factions, make sure that you have the correct quest giver. * Some Aldor quest chains lead to non-Aldor quests not listed here. Shattrath City * ** *** (+3500 reputation) **** (+10 reputation) * (+350 reputation) * (+250 reputation) Netherstorm * (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+75 reputation) ** (+75 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) ***** (+250 reputation) ****** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+25 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) **** (+150 reputation) * (+350 reputation) ** (+150 reputation) *** (+1000 reputation) * (+350 reputation) Shadowmoon Valley * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) *** (+75 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) Nagrand * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) Items External Links Aldor Category:Factions Category:City:Shattrath City